


Word Girl's secret identity does have a price

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Big goes back to Woodview Elementary to start a campaign to pay a $500 check for anyone for discovers the secret identity of Word Girl. Our hero will be needing help from her cousins to stop this madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Word Girl's secret identity does have a price

Mr. Big who is the richest man in Fair City has a plan to get even with his rival Word Girl who has defeated him in many battles in the past. Mr. Big with the assistance of his faithful secretary Miss Leslie have taken over the Daily Rag which is the school newspaper of Woodview Elementary School. Mr. Big has a plan to offer $500 for anyone who can take a picture of the secret identity of his rival Word Girl so it can get published in the Daily Rag. Mr. Big who was a student at Woodview Elementary about 40 years ago is in the main office of the school receiving reports from student Todd Ming who goes by the nickname "Scoops". Todd enters the office to submit his report about his former singer Tiny Big who is working at the cafe owned by Jacqueline Moreno. Todd says to Mr. Big "Here you are Mr. Big. An article of the singing star Tiny Big landing a job singing songs from the rock and roll era to her customers. I hope you enjoy reading it." Mr. Big looks at Todd with a huge smile on his face and tells him "Good job Scoops. You are the best reporter on this newspaper I have ever had the pleasure of working for." Todd replies "Thank you Mr. Big. Is there anything I can for you?" Mr. Big says "Yes. Go to your journalism class as soon as possible. Leslie and I have to edit this story. Have a nice day. " Todd then leaves the office of the Daily Rag with a feeling of being insulted by his new boss. He is walking for his journalism class when he sees Becky Botsford who is his classmate and best friend and her pet monkey Bob. Becky sees Todd and asks him "Todd you act like you have seen a ghost. Can you tell me what happened?" Todd says "Becky before you think I have lost my marbles let me inform you who is in charge of the Daily Rag newspaper." Becky says "Is the new editor Ronnie Moreno?" Ronnie is the physical education teacher at the school who goes by the nickname Mister Gotham since he is a fan of Batman. Todd says to Becky "No it is Mr. Big and his assistant Miss Leslie." Becky and Bob have a good laugh "Really Todd. Bob and I think that you have lost your marbles. Why would Mr. Big and Miss Leslie want to take over a school newspaper?" Todd says to Becky "I do not have the foggiest idea why they would want to take over a school newspaper. Your guess as good as mine." Becky thinking says "My feeling is that Mr. Big and Miss Leslie have something very sinister in mind." Bob thinking says "Me too. Mr. Big has something up his sleeve and we do not like it one bit." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	2. The plan for Word Girl secret identity to be revealed by Mr Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Big who is the richest man in Fair City has taken over as editor of the Daily Rag newspaper. His intention is to edit stories that are deceiving to the students at Woodview Elementary where he attended school as a young person about 40 years ago.

Mr. Big and his assistant Leslie who is about in her mid 20s and wears glasses were inside the newspaper room at Woodview Elementary to hatch their new plan to halt their super hero rival Word Girl from stopping him from selling his worthless goods to the public by using mind control. Mr. Big tells Leslie "Leslie as you know I used to attend this school when I was a young child under my former name Shelly Smalls. My plan is to have Word Girl distracted by the game of the price is right by offering $500 to anyone who has a picture of her secret identity." Leslie says to her boss "Mr. Big, your new plan is different than your plan to keep away from the limelight by creating a pop idol named Tiny Big." Mr. Big "I know how it ended. Those pesky twins the Isthmus Sisters had to use their musical talent to force me to sing along with them as well as you." Leslie said "I had a very good time singing with Word Girl and her cousins. You know the slogan "if you can't beat them, join them." Mr. Big with anger in his voice says to Leslie "Thank you for the lesson of using very clever slogans. This time by making an offer that no one in this city will refuse to accept. Word Girl does have a price. By exposing her secret identity, she will be helpless to stop me from selling my materials to the people in this city since the mystery of who she is underneath that costume will be public knowledge." In the meantime back at the Bostford house the early edition of the Daily Rag is published. The headline reads "Tiny Big's hit song 'You're So Lame' is up for a musical award." Becky reads the headline as she is in shock as she speaks to her father Tim and her younger brother T J. Becky says "I wonder who is behind this outrageous story? Tiny Big's record 'You're So Lame' was an insult aimed at Word Girl. I do believe Tiny Big learned his lesson not to mess with Word Girl and her cousins the Isthmus Criminals I mean the Isthmus Sisters." T J and Tim have a good laugh since they found it funny that Word Girl's cousins are called criminals instead of super heroes. Tim says "The reason the Isthmus Sisters are called The Isthmus Criminals is because they spent their childhood in Portobelo Panama for the first eight years of their childhood. They are really sweet kids. Donna with her booming singing voice and Debi with her amazing trumpet playing ability." T J says "If I was not so busy loving Word Girl as my hero I would enjoy loving the Isthmus Criminals I mean the twins." Becky says "And to think I am best friends with Todd Ming. I wonder how he feels that the Daily Rag is becoming a satire newspaper." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	3. The funs begins on our heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl and her partner Captain Huggyface visit the new editor of the Daily Rag newspaper Mr. Big. Mr. Big and his assistant Miss Leslie have a plan to make Word Girl and her partner retire from crime fighting once and for all by offering money for anyone who can show an image of her secret identity.

The following day Word Girl and her partner and mentor Captain Huggyface pay a visit to the Daily Rag which has a new editor named Mr. Big who used to be called Shelly Smalls when he attending Woodview Elementary School about 40 years ago. To put it mildly Word Girl is not amused by her business rival using a school newspaper to offer money to anyone who can show an image of her secret identity. Word Girl and her partner fly outside the office of the Daily Rag when she knocks on the door. Mr. Big asks in a tone of voice that is sarcastic in nature "How is knocking on my door?" Leslie then imitates the knock on the door like the song from the singing group Men At Work. Word Girl who is outside the door answers the snide remark with anger in her voice "Word Girl and her trusted partner Captain Huggyface. You were expecting someone else?" Leslie says "Yes we were. We were expecting Clark Kent and Lois Lane of the Daily Planet." Mr. Big has a good laugh at his assistants comment. Mr Big says "Miss Leslie for your information Clark Kent and Lois Lane work in Metropolis which is about 1200 miles from here. Why would they want to come here to speak to us? Yes Word Girl come in along with your partner Captain Looney Tunes." Then Word Girl and Huggyface enter the editing room of the Daily Rag and she asks Mr. Big in a calmer tone of voice "Why have do taken over the Daily Rag newspaper as the new editor? What evil scheme do you have up your sleeve this time?" Mr. Big then says to his preteen rival "You know the slogan 'Everyone has a price.' I know if they are a lot of people in Fair City that for $500 dollars would find out the secret identity of any super hero. I decided to start with you since you have wrecked my plans to sell my materials to the public." Word Girl says "Your products are bogus. That is against the law in this city." Mr. Big then says to Word Girl with a smile on his face "I hate to be in your boots when the story is made public. The people in this town will make your life extremely hard for you to fight crime. Mark my words." Word Girl then says "Do not panic Mr. Big. Your plan looks good on paper, but in the end it will fail just like all of your previous schemes to steal people of their hard earned money. I have friends in this town that will never stab me in the back." Leslie asks Word Girl "Do you mind telling us who they are?" Word Girl replies to the duo "We are not revealing who they are. Let us just say as we leave the building you remember them as those singers who took your protege Tiny Big to singing school. Ciao." Word Girl and Huggy leave the office as they see Donna and Debi Moreno talking to Todd Ming. Todd says "Hello Word Girl. How did the meeting go with Mr. Big and Leslie?" Word Girl says "Hello Donna, Debi and Todd. Mr. Big will realize that trying to beat me in any game of trying to find out who is the secret identity of this hero and her sidekick will be tougher than knowing the secret identity of Superman." Donna says "No one knows the secret identity of the guardian angel of Metropolis." Debi says "And if anyone knows who he is I would not like to be in their shoes. I understand Superman has ways to keep people from squealing who he is really is. Word Girl can get your autograph as well as Huggy?" Word Girl says "Sure. Anything for my fans." She and Huggy sign the autographs on their autograph book. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	4. Operation Sam Spence will be launched by team Word Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl has to deal with the stress of having people in Fair City attempting to collect $500 for anyone that will can take her image revealing her secret identity. Her cousins have a plan to foil the plan by Mr. Big to end her career as a crime fighter. Operation Sam Spence will be in effect.

Mr. Big and his assistant Miss Leslie are inside the office of The Daily Rag which is the newspaper that publishes the news about the events at Woodview Elementary. Big has a chat with his assistant Leslie about Word Girl's comments about her comments about "people watching her back." Mr. Big says to Leslie in a harsh tone of voice "That Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Looney Tunes think they are outsmart me with her comments that people in this city would not do anything to collect the $500 to reveal her secret identity. She is bluffing." Miss Leslie says "I believe the people that she referred to as the kids who beat your game plan to have Tiny Big take over this city by that song 'You're So Lame' that the Moreno twins. Donna and Debi. Their mother Jacqueline Moreno is the manager of their singing group 'Becky And The Raiders.' They did take us to school." Mr. Big says "If that is the case then the criminals in this city are going to have a field day having their cameras ready to take her picture when she is not Word Girl. Just wait Leslie. Everybody has a price." Miss Leslie says "You and I went to see that movie about that young teenager in New York City that can climbs walls like a spider. People who knew who he was passed away." Mr. Big says "Leslie that is just a movie. Quit acting like life imitates art all of the time." Meantime back at Word Girl's spaceship hideout, Word Girl and her loyal partner Captain Huggyface is inside the hideout with her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus who are having an emergency meeting." Word Girl asks Donna how would she handle the situation if anyone knew her secret identity. Donna with a smile on her face that would make a beauty queen jealous answers "Word Girl. Did you see the movie about that teenager in New York City that can climb walls?" Word Girl said "Of course. I went with my younger brother T J and my parents to see that movie last year. I do remember how his girlfriend died in the movie. You are suggesting that is the answer are you?" Donna says "Of course not. You do know that my younger sibling Debi has that magic trumpet Louisa. Anytime she plays the song 'I Will Be Seeing You' people have whatever knowledge they have about us that is forbidden to be shared with anyone erased from their memory banks. Case closed." Debi says to Word Girl "You will have to invite us when a crime occurs. If what we think is about to happen becomes a reality since the people will have their cameras ready to take your picture during a crime I will be playing the song on my trumpet." Word Girl says to Debi why do call your trumpet Louisa?" Debi says to Word Girl "Glad you asked. You know that there is a music store next to Hal Hardbargain's Hero and Villains Supply Store called 'Cheaters Never Win?'" Word Girl says "Yes I have heard of the music store you mentioned. You did not answer my question." Debi says "My parents, Donna and I went to the store to buy some musical instruments. The clerk that sold my dad the trumpet claimed that the trumpet was a replica of that former jazz musician the late Louis Armstrong. The store is located on Louisa Street. It works that way since I have that power to make people forget any secrets about us they are not supposed to know. We are your insurance policy." Donna says "One more thing Word Girl. Just get ready for some fireworks since the people will be trying to collect the $500 dollars to get your secret identity. Now you will know how some celebrities have to live in fear for their lives since they no privacy. Just ask us to join you when a crime occurs and just watch the Sam Spence Show play in Fair City." Huggy asks "Sam Spence? Who is he?" Word Girl says "Sam is a music composer that made music for National Football League Films. My dad is a New England Patriots fan." Debi says "And my dad is an Oakland Raiders fan. He says he likes teams that march to the beat of their drummer like we do." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	5. Amazing Rope Guy attempts to collect the prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazing Rope Guy who is a Word Girl villain is the first villain to attempt to collect the prize that Mr. Big is offering to anyone who can send him a picture of Word Girl's secret identity, Will he succeed or he will fall to Word Girl and Her Raiders?

The Amazing Rope Guy was at a local bank in Fair City with the intention of stealing money so Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface would enter the bank and take him in. What the villain did not know is that everyone in the bank had their cameras ready to take pictures of Word Girl and her partner to see if they would slip up and reveal who is really is underneath her costume. Rope Guy tells the female bank teller who is about in her mid 30s, Caucasian and blond hair "Okay young lady, do not try to be a super hero. Give me all of the money and put it inside this bag. I promise I will not hurt you." Lady teller presses the silent alarm that is located underneath her desk discreetly. The silent alarm reaches the hideout of Word Girl who is with her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as her monkey mentor and partner Captain Huggyface. Word Girl says to her cousins "Duty calls. I hate to leave you two here but Huggy and I have to stop a bank robbery." Donna says to Word Girl "With all due respect to your leadership skills, would you like us to join you in this mission from a safe distance in case what Debi and myself think is going to happen?" Word Girl says "Give me one example what could happen to us you masked marvel?" Debi snickers at Word Girl's remark and she says "I guess the leader of this team has put us in our place by calling you a masked marvel." Word Girl says to the twins "Of course you two are welcome to assist me. Just keep your distance and Amazing Rope Guy is not exactly the meanest villain in this city." Donna says to Word Girl "What we meant to say if when the people in this city take out their cameras and take your image. We will sing to them 'Yankee Doodle' and that will distract them chasing you down the street." Word Girl says to her cousins "Okay come along. Do your duty. I wonder if you offered $500 dollars to find you how I am underneath the costume, would you join the group of hero chasers?" Debi says "Word Girl for $500 dollars, Donna and I would sing 'Panama First' in Spanish at our mentor's next birthday party." Word Girl says :You mean the Lady Raider?" Debi says "Of course. Who else wanted to be your mentor?" Donna says "Do you remember Iris Hill who uses the name Miss Power, (Yelling at her younger sibling) Dee Train?" She was not really her mentor, just wanted to use our leader to take over the Earth. But thanks to Captain Huggyface you were able to beat her at own game of bullying." Word Girl says "Okay come along you two. Keep your distance." The heroes leave the spaceship hideout and they fly toward the bank where they will encounter the Amazing Rope Guy who is leaving the bank with a sack filled with money. Word Girl and Huggy then see the masked villain standing outside the bank door and she tell him "Hold it right there Amazing Rope Guy." Donna and Debi are keeping their distance from their cousin by flying near a tree away from the view of Amazing Rope Guy. Amazing Rope Guy says "Hello Word Girl. See cheese." Amazing Rope Guy then pulls out his camera and takes her picture. Word Girl uses a lamp post to tie him up when a police car pulls up to take the villain to their squad car and two male polcie officers then take out their cameras and take her picture. The customers outside the bank also take pictures of Word Girl. Word Girl says to her cousins "Isthmus Criminals I mean Isthmus Sisters help us." Donna and Debi then come out of their tree hideout and they sing the Ringo Starr song "It Don't Come Easy". The people who are taking Word Girl' picture suddenly turn their attention to the identical twins who distract the people while Word Girl gets away with Huggy to another part of the city where there will be more people waiting to take her image to collect the green stuff from Mr. Big. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	6. Will Todd Ming reveal his friend's secret identity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd Ming who is a reporter for the Daily Rag which is the Woodview Elementary School newspaper has to make a decision whether to collect $500 dollars for getting a picture of Word Girl revealing her identity as Becky Botsford?

Word Girl and her monkey partner and mentor Captain Huggyface flew away from the crime scene where the Amazing Rope Guy had been captured by the preteen super hero during a robbery attempt. The catch was that everyone in Fair City had their cameras taking pictures of Word Girl as she flew with her partner riding her back to a park where she thought she would be able to hide from the crowd. In the meantime her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus had finished the Ringo Starr song "It Don't Come Easy" when a few people who stood behind to watch the preteen heroes sing the song. The few people gave our heroes a hand as Donna said to her younger sister Debi "Debi I have a feeling that Word Girl is in trouble since she was being chased by people wanting to take her picture to see who is the secret identity of the hero from Lexicon. Let us leave stage left. On the double." Debi says to her older sister "The Isthmus Sisters are leaving the area, Good day." The twins then fly toward the direction where they saw Word Girl flying. Donna says "I am sure Word Girl and Huggy are heading for a secluded area of this city. They must be going through their toughest trials of their crime fighting careers." Debi says to her older sister "If anyone gets a look who is the person underneath the costume of Word Girl and finds who is really is, it will be tough on her family since her enemies will be going after them." In the meantime Word Girl and Huggy decided to take a rest at a secluded part of a park area when Word Girl removed her space helmet. Word Girl says in a voice that indicates a high level of stress "I wonder if that super hero that climbs walls in New York City has problems like mine." Huggy says "I guess that hero you are talking about does face challenges like all of us. I understand that the editor of the Daily Bugle calls him a criminal just like your cousins." Word Girl says "I only call my cousins The Isthmus Criminals as a joke." Then Todd Ming sees his chance to take a picture of his hero as she is in her costume without her helmet. Todd takes the picture as he gasps "Word Girl is....Becky Botsford? Ohhh! I am shocked!" Then the Exposition Guy yells "Help. I lost my camera. I am not able to take the picture of the hero without her helmet. Help!" He then runs away to his home while Huggy covers the face of his student with her cape. But the damage has been done. Word Girl then puts on her space helmet as she sees her classmate acting like the cat after he ate the canary. Todd is thinking to himself "Should I tell Mr. Big the secret that Becky Bostford is really Word Girl?" Then Debi Isthmus then changes into Word Girl and tells Todd "Hello Todd Ming. If I were you I would not even think of telling Mr. Big that Becky Botsford is really Word Girl. You would not harm anything to happen to her loved ones would you?" Todd looks at Debi who poses as Word Girl staring him in his eye and he says "Hello Word Girl. No. I could live not with myself that I know the secret identity of Word Girl as Becky Botsford." Debi then says "Okay let us make a deal. Keep quiet on who she is really is if you ever find out or else..." Todd asks Debi in a voice that is acting scared "Or else?" Debi then says "be ready to play Truth Or Consequences. Ha ha ha!" In the meantime Word Girl is extremely shocked that she sees her cousin acting like her. Word Girl asks Huggy "Huggy is that...Debi Isthmus posing as me?" Donna then walks by Word Girl and she says in a voice that suggests sarcasm "Could be. If you are clever, just realize who are the daughters of the Lady Raider who is the best heel female wrestler in Fair City. Namely us. It is called the substitute wrestler trick. Let us go back to the hideout. You and Huggy are stressed enough right now." In the meantime everyone who wanted to get a picture of Word Girl secret identity have eggs on their faces. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	7. Meeting at the spaceship hideout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Debi Isthmus posed as Word Girl to distract Todd Ming who took her picture to reveal her secret identity as Word Girl, the four superheroes return to the spaceship hideout to regroup.

Word Girl, her monkey partner and mentor Captain Huggyface as well as her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus then flew back to the spaceship hideout to plan a way to beat Mister Big's plan to destroy Word Girl' crime fighting career once and for all. The four heroes arrive at the spaceship hideout in about five minutes. Word Girl leads her teammates into the spaceship hideout in front of their crime computer which tells our heroes if they are needed for any assignments in Fair City. Word Girl takes a seat at a round table staring at her cousins Donna and Debi who have the look of "What is happening to you" on their faces. Word Girl speaking like she had seen a ghost tells Debi "I-I do not know what to say to you Debi except thanks?" Debi says "No problem fearless leader. Tests like this will only make us better persons. My mom calls it 'Baptism by fire.' Since Todd Ming is not likely to tell Mr. Big that you are really Word Girl (Debi winks at Donna who has a look on her face that says 'How dare you?') that Becky Bostford is really Word Girl since I morphed into you to save your reputation." Word Girl then says "What if Todd suspects that you can impersonate me when I am Becky or Word Girl? What trick pony will you use?" Debi says "Okay Word Girl. Let me spell out for you. Do you see my trumpet Louisa here?" Debi twirls it a baton which impresses Word Girl and Huggy. Word Girl says "The twirling of your trumpet is like mind control. My senses suddenly feel relaxed. You are amazing." Debi says to Word Girl "Thank you. Louisa can only be used for doing good deeds. She is never to be used for evil purposes. Remember what Superman once said 'A safe Superman means a safe Metropolis.' Same with you and Huggy. If you two are stressed out due to the tricks played on you guys played by our villains, your chances of living a long time will be reduced." Donna says "I trust my instincts that even if anyone does try to collect the $500 bounty for saying that Becky Botsford is really Word Girl, I am sure that Mr. Big will not be able to meet the demand of everyone who ever knows your secret. Just have faith that no one in this town will ever believe that a preteen like you is really a super hero. Todd knows his friendship to you is more important than collecting $500." In the meantime Todd Ming is walking to his parents home since it was near dinner time and he thinks to himself "Maybe Becky was just pretending to be Word Girl. Maybe she is just doing a publicity stunt just to have me like her more. I mean the real Word Girl is right. If I do tell anyone her secret how I could live my myself if any members of her family are harmed by her enemies. Home sweet home." Todd enters his parents home and his dad tells him that if he knew the secret of any superhero that must kept secret, he must do the right thing and keep quiet. Todd's dad then says "Todd my son. Did you know that we are going to be eating dinner at Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe tonight? She is holding a drawing for $500 dollars for a sweepstakes ticket when anyone buys any of her meals this month. How does that sound?" Todd says to his dad "For a chance to win $500 dollars we would go to her cafe every night for the rest of this month." Todd's dad says "I knew you have the right spirit of going for the prize. Let us go with the rest of our family and see if we can win that prize." Back at the spaceship hideout the four superheroes have a plan to defeat Mr. Big and end his reign of terror at the Daily Rag. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	8. The heroes plan to shut down the business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl, her monkey partner and mentor Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus are holding a meeting to close the business of Mr. Big that promised anyone who could give him a picture of the Lexicon super hero a check for $500.

Word Girl, her monkey partner and mentor Captain Huggyface and her cousins the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus were at her spaceship hideout. Word Girl led the meeting by talking to Donna by saying "We need a game plan to stop this madness of Mr. Big using the Daily Rag as a method to try to get me stressed out by offering anyone who takes my picture with my costume on a check for $500. Could you imagine what would happen if people knew who my parents are or my younger brother T. j. It would be like Halloween every day." Donna says to Word Girl with a smile on her face "Do not panic Word Girl. Did you know that people in New York City know that Mister Fantastic is Reed Richards, Susan Storm Richards is the Invisible Girl, Ben Grimm is The Thing and Johnny Storm is the Human Torch? I do not remember any of them complaining that it is Halloween in New York City." Word Girl says with anger in her voice to Donna "First of all Donna, I cannot turn invisible, I cannot stretch my body like rubber, turn on my body like a human torch by saying "Flame on' or look like a wrestler from Fair City Wrestling freak show. For crying out loud we are preteens not adults." Debi giggles at Word Girl's inability to do what members of the Fantastic Four who are billed as The World's Greatest Super Heroes can do. Word Girl, Huggy and Donna all stare at Debi with a look of "What bug got into your costume?" Huggy says to Debi "I suppose you could play the role of the Invisible Girl." Debi said "Could be Huggy. I could turn invisible and start some trouble in Fair City if you let me." Word Girl, Huggy and Donna all share a good laugh. Word Girl says "Okay I will pay a visit to the Daily Rag office with Huggy at the Woodview Elementary School and put my foot down on Mr. Big's caper. Do you two want to come along?" Donna says "Let me see Todd Ming will likely be there. He might suspect that Debi used the fake wrestler gimmick of being your stand in when he took your picture without your helmet. We do not want to place your battle career in jeopardy if he suspects that Debi can be your stand in." Word Girl then says to the twins "Okay you can contact the principal of Woodview Elementary to see if Mrs. Gleason can get rid of Mr. Big as the editor of the Daily Rag." Donna then says "Okay chief. We will get on it right away." Debi says to Word Girl and Huggy "That is what my uncle Detective Richard M. Tracy would say when he goes on an assignment in the City Of Knowledge in Panama." Word Girl asks Donna "What does the M stand for?" Donna says "Mickey." The four heroes then fly toward Woodview Elementary to execute their game plan." In the meantime Todd Ming is at Jacqueline Isthmus Cafe with his parents as they enter the drawing to see if they will win the $500 prize in a lottery drawing that would take place tomorrow. Jacqueline says to all of her guests at her restaurant "Hello Mister and Misses Ming and Todd. Good luck winning the $500 prize." Todd then says to his dad "You are right dad. The secret identity of a super hero must remain a secret. I am sure Word Girl will tell people who she is really is when the time is right." I do not own the characters of Word Girl or The Fantastic Four. More to come.


	9. Game over for Mr. Big

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four superheroes from Lexicon have a plan to close the business of Mr. Big who took over the Daily Rag newspaper offering anyone $500 dollars for an image of anyone who knows the secret identity of Word Girl.

Word Girl and her monkey mentor Captain Huggyface went flying toward Woodview Elementary to execute their plan to stop Mr. Big from taking over the school newspaper The Dally Rag while her cousins twin sisters Donna and Debi Isthmus went flying alongside her cousin toward Woodview Elementary to visit the principal of the school Mrs. Suzette Williams. The twins arrived a few minutes ahead of her cousin at Woodview. Donna says to her younger sibling "Debi. You know the game plan. We will have a chat with Mrs. Williams to stop this madness of making The Daily Rag another version of those supermarket tabloids. Let me do the talking to her. You just tag along and listen to my game plan. Got it?" Debi replies "Of course. You are the most interesting person in Fair City next to Victoria Best." While the twins went inside the school dressed in their colonial era costumes through the front door and they walked to the principal's office where Ronnie Moreno who is the dad of the twins who knows their secret identities was speaking to Mrs. Williams. Ronnie says "Hello Isthmus Sisters. Nice of you to enter this building. Is there anything Mrs Williams and myself can help you with?" Donna then says to her dad "Coach Moreno as you know the school newspaper The Daily Rag has published some very strange articles about the secret identity of Word Girl. We need your help to stop his fiendish plan to harm's Word Girl's secrets." Mrs Williams says "No problem twins. Funny thing is that I hardly see you in this town fighting crime. Where do you two fight crime at?" Debi says "Colonial Fair City is our area of crime fighting." Mrs Williams says "Ronnie, you and I are going to visit Mr. Big or should I use his real name Shelly Smalls who was the editor of the Daily Rag about forty years ago. His work as an editor of that newspaper has not changed that much." Ronnie says "Of course Principal Williams there is strength in numbers. You two come along." The foursome then walk toward the offices of the Daily Rag where Word Girl as well as Captain Huggyface are engaged in a war of words with the masked villain and his assistant Miss Leslie. Word Girl with anger in her voice says "Mr. Big, your days of publishing article that are full of lies is over." Mr. Big then tells Word Girl "Okay Word Girl did you know that in this country there is freedom of the press?" Word Girl nods at her masked villain and she says "That is true. But publishing stories that anyone who knows who I am underneath my costume must remain a secret for security reasons." Then Miss Leslie attempts to use her gymnastics training of jumping toward Word Girl stopped dead in her tracks when Word Girl throws her monkey partner Captain Huggyface toward Leslie with a flying dropkick that would impress any professional wrestler collides with the female villain. Leslie says "Ouch. That dropkick just stunned me." In the meantime Todd Ming was walking down the hallway when he saw Ronnie Moreno, the twins and the principal running toward the offices of the Daily Rag. Todd asks Ronnie "What is going on here?" Ronnie tells Todd "Would you like to get your job back Todd?" Todd nods. Ronnie then says "Then follow us to see the wizard." Todd then follows the others as they hear Word Girl in a brief battle with Mr. Big who attempts to hit the hero with a broom but he misses because she ducks away from Mr. Big's swing of the broom. Word Girl says "Feel the breeze? Mr. Big." Then Mrs Williams, Ronnie, Todd and the Isthmus Sisters then walk in with Mrs Williams speaking in a harsh tone in her voice says to Mr. Big and Miss Leslie "Shame on you Mr. Big. Taking over a school newspaper that you used to write articles for about thirty years ago. Or should I call you Shelly Smalls?" Mr. Big then in an act of contrition says "Okay so when I was a student at Woodview thirty years ago, I had dreamed of being a publisher before I discovered my talents of being a singer. You silly kids can have your newspaper, Miss Leslie and I are leaving the building. Miss Leslie let us go back and dream up another plan to win some money by selling our products." Todd then sees Donna and Debi Isthmus and he thinks to himself "Could the Isthmus Sisters really be the Moreno twins since they have never been seen in the same room together?" Donna and Debi then stare at Todd with the expression of "If I were you. I would not even ask that question. Leave the secret identities of super heroes who want to be identified to the likes of the Elongated Man also known as Ralph Digby." Ronnie then tells the super heroes and Todd "Kids do not forget that my spouse Jacqueline will be holding a drawing to win $500 dollars. Be there." Mr Big then tells Leslie "Maybe we can work with Jacqueline to give us the scoop on her other job as that masked wrestler." Word Girl then thanks everyone for their help as she and her cousins as well as her mentor decide to do what a former rock and roll singer who is no longer did at the end of his concerts. He would leave the building. Thank you and good night. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


End file.
